


Wanna Be Your Victim

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [17]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Blow Jobs, Competence Kink, Condoms, Creepy Comments, Enthusiastic Consent, Extramarital Affairs, Intersex, Mandalorian Anakin Skywalker, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Other, Porn, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Set in the Deliver Us universe but can be read as a stand alone.*Anakin didn't expect a proposition from the Stewjoni leader they have aboard, but- he's not going to say no.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Rhytri Kesuti
Series: Deliver Us AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Deliver Us - Missing scenes





	Wanna Be Your Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Rhytri is the (alien) intersex character and uses she/her pronouns.

Anakin has already taken his _beskar’gam_ off and polished it, putting it on the stand as he went, when there’s a knock on his door. He pauses his undressing, halfway out of his _kute_ , to answer a “come in!”. Given the hour, it must be Obi-Wan – Cal is sleeping, or at least, he should be.

It’s not Obi-Wan. Rhytri comes in, still in her full armour, minus the helmet, and Anakin stills.

“Sorry, I thought it was Obi-Wan”, he replies – Mandalorians can be weird about naked skin.

Those who were _ramikade_ usually don’t bat an eye at bared skin, or complete nude, used to communal living and showers. Those more traditional could be more… shy. He doesn’t know yet where the Stewjoni stand, or even if the rules apply to all Stewjoni. Given the way Rhytri looks at him, though, he’d say his near nakedness isn’t a problem.

She palms the door close, lifting a red eyebrow as she looks at him, assessing the tattoos displayed on his body. Were he less experienced, he’d probably feel intimidated. As it is, he has not shame left, and stares back at her, wondering why she’s here. Her gaze and what he can feel of her in the Force give him an indication, but he wouldn’t presume.

“You bested me in our spar today”, she states, Mando’a rolling easily on her tongue, her accent thick and- he can’t deny he likes it, the raspiness of her tone, the curl of her tongue around the r.

He nearly choked her to subdue her, so he nods his head in agreement. She slowly steps forward, coming closer.

“On Stewjon”, she says, “it is considered an attractive thing in a mate. A good omen.” The corner of her mouth curls. “Gar could never hope to best me, but my clan needs that marriage.” She lifts dark brown eyes flecked with gold to him, laying a gloved hand on his chest. “I would appreciate a night with a worthy mate”, she says, the proposition clear. “If you are willing.”

He can see the flicker of sharp fangs between her lips and gulps, his dick already twitching in his _kute_.

“I won’t disappoint”, he replies cockily, and she grins back, surging up to kiss him, all teeth and tongue, lust spilling from her clearly in the Force.

She’s strong, stronger than she looks, but he already knew that. He finds himself back to the wall, kissing her avidly as she tugs off her gloves, and he groans at the thought of all the layers she’s still wearing. Her nails are sharp, claw-like, and leave red welts in their trail. He sheds his _kute_ and underwear, and lands on his back on the floor, winded, Rhytri grinning above him.

Her fangs dig into his lip when he kisses her, deftly unlatching her codpiece. He doesn’t have time to do more – she pins his wrists to the floor with a bruising grip and he moans in surprise when tight, warm, wet heat engulfs his cock.

“Kriff!” he swears, and he looks up into her blown pupils, feels her hands move back to pin him down by the chest while she rides him hard.

He really, really loves that slit in the _kute_ – how else would he get the amazing sight of a beautiful, strong, armoured woman riding him into oblivion? It’s the best he can do to refrain from coming as he uses the Force to carefully take her armour off, piling it in a corner until only her thermals are left. It also does distract her, making her pause, even though he’s deep within her, and he is finally able to notice the bulge caught in her _kute_.

He uses her distraction to roll them over, hitching her leg over his forearm and nipping at her throat, caressing her through the thermals before they both start to get her out of them. She’s gasping and he isn’t much better, the material bunched around her waist and probably not getting farther until they’re done.

“You wanted a worthy mate”, he reminds her, sliding his hand down and through the slit of her _kute_ , pulling out the hard, dripping cock that was trapped in the fabric. “Let me make it fucking memorable”, he adds, thrusting hard and feeling her clench around him.

Between how gushing wet she is around him, and how her cock keeps dripping precum in his hand as he slowly jerks it, he is doing something right. Fast and hard isn’t how he would have done it given the choice, but it is apparently what she revels in. It when he feels his climax get harder to ignore that he realizes they forgot a condom in their haste.

It takes a monumental effort to pull out and she digs her clawed fingernails in his back, hissing, when he does so.

“What are you _doing_ ”, she demands.  
“Condom”, he manages to groan, and she rolls her eyes, dropping her hand down to rub her cock.  
“I have an implant”, she replies. “Cannot catch or transmit anything to a human either. Can we _please_ go back to the moment where I come?”  
“Either we use a condom, or it’s a no from me”, he retorts, gritting his teeth, but- well, let’s just say Dahl hammered sexual safety in his skull, especially when it comes to alien species.  
“Fine”, she sighs, and he levitates one to his hand from the pouch of his armour.

She’s gotten naked in the meantime, and he nearly tugs her to the bunkbed before considering that given how athletic they’ve been so far, on the ground is safer. She notices his glance and smirks, stepping towards the bunk. Grinning, he follows her, sitting on the bed and guiding her into his lap, letting her ride at her leisure while he sucks on a nipple, moving his fist around her cock.

Sathi told him about Taungs being intersex, and the characteristic sometimes transmitting to Taung hybrids, in part or in full. Rhytri doesn’t have visible balls, but considering the light curve of her lower stomach, she likely has them inside, tucked under her womb. She runs her fangs along his neck, panting into his mouth as she comes closer and closer to orgasm – and she climaxes when he swipes his thumb on the head of her cock, tightening down on him and spilling on his stomach. He slides his forearms under her thighs, bouncing her on his cock until he comes as well, groaning as he looks at her.

Rhytri is panting into his neck, and he can feel the pinprick of pain where she bit him. His back probably looks like he’s been mauled, given how he feels, and the blood he can feel slowly trailing down from the deeper cuts. He nips at her chin and chuckles breathlessly.

“You certainly took what you wanted. Now, can I make sure I made it worth your time?”

At her nod, he pulls out, ties off the condom, and rolls them until she’s on her back, and easily slides two fingers inside of her. She flutters, trying to cling onto him, groaning as he slowly moves his hand, her cock hardening again at his touch. He doesn’t know if that’s a feature of her biology or simply that she has a short refractory period, either way, he licks the spend off her length and slowly fits his mouth down the shaft, taking her deep, down his throat and bobbing his head as he moves his fingers.

She curses and rolls her hips into his mouth, and down onto his fingers, breasts heaving as she pants, and from up close, the way her skin darkens and lightens in different shades of green is fascinating. Her cock is flushed a dark, forest green, nearly black at the tip, and her dripping folds are a matching dark green. She also seems fascinated with the way he takes her down his throat with barely any effort at all.

He pulls off but keeps on moving his hand between her thighs, licking his lips in an obvious display, precum at the corner of his mouth and not a care in the world.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asks, looking up at her, and she shivers.  
“You’d let me?”  
“I’d love it”, he retorts, and retrieves the lube, pulling his fingers out of her in doing so.

He kneels above her and makes quick work of opening himself enough to take her girth with minimal straining. She seems fascinated by the way he easily slides his fingers inside his own body, quick and efficient, and lets out a low groan when he slides a condom down her length, her sharp fangs digging into her lip.

He grins at her and makes a show of turning and settling on his elbows, legs parted for her. He can’t help his shiver when she lays a sharp-nailed, nearly clawed hand on the small of his back – there are several reasons why he opened himself alone and those are one of them. He relaxes when he feels her start to press against him, slowly breaching him and he enjoys the stretch, the slight burn of _not prepared enough_ , his cock twitching as he takes more, more, more, until she’s fully inside.

Rhytri curls one arm around his torso, putting one hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat, and curls on top of him, nose tucked against his nape. Her fangs scrape lightly at the skin there and he moans, shuddering, and feels her grin – and then she moves back up and immediately sets a punishing pace that makes him cry out and curl his fingers into the sheets, pushing back into her thrusts and panting wildly. Her hand settles low on his stomach, fingernails leaving pinprick of pain behind, and he whines at the touch.

Another cry strangles in his throat when she hardens her thrusts, clearly close to coming, and curls her hand around his cock, nails dangerously close to the head of his cock. He spills at that touch, all over her fist, and clenches down on her, making her follow him into orgasm. His legs are trembling and she slowly eases out and flops on her side, panting hard. He isn’t long to join her, wincing as he jolts the multiple scratches and minor slashes she gave him over his back and torso.

“It’s a shame I’m not looking for a mate yet”, she says, and he lifts his eyebrows looking at her, clearly asking her to go on. “Your scent tells me you’d be a compatible, fertile mate.”

Anakin does a valiant effort not to burst out laughing, but he still ends up wheezing after cackling madly, and she looks at him like he has lost his mind.

“So, I’m guessing this is a cultural difference, but in the galaxy at large, it’s… not something you usually say to a partner”, he finally manages to say. “Most humans will find the scenting thing a bit creepy.”  
“You don’t, though”, she points out. “You laughed.”  
“Well no one told this to me outright, but I’ve had non-human partners. I guessed there must be something of the like when my regular partners keep on tucking their noses in my neck”, he replies, smirking, and she smiles back, blinking.

She yawns, stretches, and sits up.

“You wanna stay the night?” he asks still, but she shakes her head.  
“I won’t sleep well near a trained _Jetii_ , or someone not of my clan, and your bunk is too small for the both of us to sleep comfortably.”

She cleans herself up cursorily, clearly intending to take a shower, pulling on her clothes hastily, her armour mostly in her arms, and he watches her move about – the strength in her shoulders, the muscles of her back, the way she moves like a predator, in efficient bursts of movements, her astounding flexibility. She throws him a grin as she passes the door, and he winks back.

Once the door is closed, he slowly pulls himself up, showering quickly and hissing at the water on his scratches, which he disinfects and roughly checks before collapsing on his bed again. His body is going to make him regret this in the morning but- worth it.

**Author's Note:**

>  _beskar'gam_ : Mandalorian armour.  
>  _kute_ : underarmour bodysuit (also called "thermals" in my works).  
>  _ramikad(e)_ : commando(s).


End file.
